The Real Gilligan's Island
by BlueIllyria
Summary: Fourteen castaways battle for the grand prize and a chance to be rescued. Buffy style of The Real Gilligan's Island reality show.
1. Meet the Gold Team

The Real Gilligan's Island

Meet the Gold Team

_Xander walks down the deck carrying a bag over his shoulder._

**GILLIGAN XANDER:** Hi, I'm Xander Harris and I'm from sunny Florida. I'm originally work as a construction worker, but I also work part-time at the docks. I think I'm a lot like the original Gilligan because I'm goofy, crazy, causing trouble and I'm always cracking jokes about things. I can't wait to meet the rest of the castaways.

_Charles walks down the deck toward the boat and waves to Xander. He hands Xander his bag and is helped up by him._

**SKIPPER CHARLES: **I'm Charles Gunn and I'm from North Carolina. I have worked on a fishing boat for about three years and love being by the ocean. I'm hoping to do my best to win this game.

_Robin and Faith head down the dock carrying their suitcases. They wave to Xander and Charles as they walk on the boat._

**MILLIONAIRE ROBIN: **We're Robin and Faith Wood and we are the owners of the company Woodworks Electronics. We are now up to 26 of the company and are still doing well with it.

**MILLIONAIRE FAITH: **We can't wait to play the game and we'll try to do our best at it.

_Cordelia walks down the deck wearing a long silver dress. She heads up the dock and on the boat and shakes hands with everyone._

**MOVIE STAR CORDELIA: **My name is Cordelia Chase. I'm the star of my own series "Cordy". I grew up on old re-runs of the show and can't wait to get on that island and work my little heart out.

_Rupert gives a friendly nod and wave toward the boat. He walks on it and is greeted by the others._

**PROFESSOR RUPERT: **My name is RupertGiles and I'm a chemistry professor at NYU. I used to like the original show when I was younger and I'm looking forward to getting started. I'm going to try really hard to win this.

_Willow skips down the deck toward the boat and waves to everyone and shakes hands._

**MARY ANN WILLOW: **I am Willow Rosenburg and I'm a student. I'm from Kansas where there is a lot of farming and a lot of work to do, so I don't think I'll have too much trouble beating everyone.

_Xander unhooks the boat and pulls in the ropes. Charles turns on the engine and they head toward the island._


	2. Meet the Green Team

The Real Gilligan's Island

Meet the Green Team

_Connor walks down the dock and on the boat. He drops his bag on the ground and looks around._

**GILLIGAN CONNOR: **My name is Connor Jones and I'm a student from Utah. I never really watched the show that much by when I heard about this it sounded like fun, so I thought I would try it. I hope the rest of the castaways are nice people.

_William swings his bag over his shoulder and jogs up on the boat. He then shakes hands with Connor._

**SKIPPER WILLIAM: **I am William Spike and I'm originally from England. My family moved to Mississippi when I was 10 years old and I've lived here ever since. I'm a writer and a poet because sometimes is easier for me to put my feelings into words. I hope to have a great time here.

_Angel and Buffy walk toward the boat and up to Connor and William. They shake hands and say their greeting._

**MILLIONAIRE ANGEL: **We are Angel and Buffy Summers and we're from Los Angeles, CA. We're the owners of the company Angbuf Enterprises.

**MILLIONAIRE BUFFY: **We're excited because we just opened number 23 and we're hoping it does well also. We can't wait to get started and we'll do whatever it takes to win.

_Anya walks up and on the boat and is greeted by the others._

**MOVIE STAR ANYA: **I'm Anya Jenkins.I'm from California and I just started acting. I finished my second movie and my first TV guest spot. I'm looking forward to this and I hope to have a lot of fun.

_Wesley starts whistling as he walks up the dock and on the boat. He is greeted by the others and looks over at the water._

**PROFESSOR WESLEY: **My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and I'm a history professor at the _University of New Hampshire Manchester_. Even though I have to go against these people in order to win, I hope that we get to become good friends. We will be with each other for a while, so hopefully we will get along.

_Winifred smiles and waves as she runs up the dock. She said hello and hugs everyone, before pushing her hair back. She puts her bag with the others and watches, as everyone gets ready to leave for the island._

**MARY ANN WINIFRED: **My name is Winifred Burkle, but my family and close friends know me as Fred. I am a lab technician from Texas and a big fan of the show Gilligan's Island. I have probably seen every episode a bunch of times so this is almost a dream come true for me to be like one of the characters. I will work hard to win this.

_The gang takes one last look as Connor unhooks the boat and William drives them to their new home for the next few months._


End file.
